1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connecting a reciprocating vehicle window to a regulator and in particular to a connecting arrangement that does not require mounting or connecting holes that extend through the window and provides for easy connection between the window and regulator.
2. Technical Considerations and Prior Art
Automotive windows are often provided with edge attachments or other various types of members along selected edges of the window to connect the window to a reciprocating mechanism, or regulator, so that the window can move vertically in the vehicle within a window opening channel, e.g. as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,776,132 to Gold; 4,835,908 to Londeck et al.; 4,943,179 to Horiki et al. and 5,226,259 to Yamagata et al. These arrangements generally include unitary mounting brackets or frames that are secured to an edge of the window by adhesive or bolts extending through the window. The mounting brackets are secured directly to the window regulator. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,651 to Hofmann, et al., the window is positioned between a pair of retaining legs of a fastening device which captures a connecting member positioned on or through the window surface. It is important that the connection hardware be secured to the window at the correct location so that it is properly aligned with the window regulator and the window assembly is properly aligned within the vehicle into which it is installed. In the instance when the window assembly is replaced, these arrangements require that the brackets be unbolted from the window regulator in order to remove the window assembly. It would be advantageous to provide a window mounting arrangement which makes it easier to disengage the window from the regulator and remove the window from the vehicle door, as well as provide an easier way to reconnect the window to the regulator.